qubofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Qubo Channel shows from A-Z
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the children's cable television channel Qubo in the United States. Current programming Current programs on Qubo channel * 3-2-1 Penguins! (September 9, 2006 – September 15, 2009) * Animal Atlas (June 9, 2012 – present) * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller (September 27, 2010 – present) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (May 13, 2013 – present) * Artzooka! (June 30, 2012 – present) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (May 13, 2013 – May 1, 2015) * Culture Click (May 18, 2013 – present) * Dear America/''Royal Diaries'' (April 27, 2013 – May 3, 2015) * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (March 15, 2012 – May 2, 2015 * Dragon (September 9, 2006 – September 12, 2009 * Eliot Kid (May 13, 2013 – present) * Gofrette (November 3, 2008 – present) * Guess with Jess (May 20, 2013 – present) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (June 30, 2012 – present) * I Spy (May 18, 2013 – present) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (June 30, 2012 – present) * Maisy (December 3, 2007 - June 29, 2012; May 4, 2015 – present) * Miss BG (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010; November 29, 2010 – present) * My Friend Rabbit (December 3, 2007 – present) * Pecola (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010; August 29, 2011 – May 12, 2013; August 31, 2013 - present) * Pippi Longstocking (September 19, 2009 – December 3, 2010; October 31, 2011 – present) * Rescue Heroes (September 19, 2009 – May 3, 2015) * Sammy's Story Shop (November 3, 2008 – September 12, 2009; 2010–present) * Sandra, the Fairytale Detective (May 13, 2013 – present) * Shelldon (January 8, 2009 -present) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go'' (December 21, 2013 -present) * Taste Buds (June 30, 2012 – present) * Timeblazers (March 23, 2012 – present) * Timothy Goes to School (May 13, 2013 – present) * Turbo Dogs (September 20, 2008 – September 5, 2009; September 27, 2010 – February 10, 2012; 2012–present) * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (June 9, 2012 – May 3, 2015) Current programs on the Qubo broadcast block These programs are also aired on the qubo channel. * The Zula Patrol (September 7, 2009 - present) * Pearlie (September 19, 2009 – present) * Jane and the Dragon (September 9, 2006 – present) * Willa's Wild Life (September 12, 2009 – present) * Jacob Two-Two (September 9, 2006 – present) * Babar (September 16, 2006 - present) Qubo Night Owl * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 1, 2008 - present) * The Animorphs (May 13, 2013 – present) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (May 13, 2013 – present) * Being Ian (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009; July 7, 2012 – present) * Class of the Titans (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009; April 1, 2012 – present) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (May 13, 2013 – present) Former programming * Boo! (January 8, 2007 – June 30, 2012, 2013; May 3, 2015 - presents) * BraveStarr (September 28, 2010 – August 18, 2013) * Ghostbusters (September 28, 2010 – August 19, 2013; May 4, 2015 - presents) * Elliot Moose (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (September 28, 2010 – August 18, 2013) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (January 8, 2007 – September 5, 2009) * The Magic School Bus (September 27, 2010 – February 12, 2012; May 4, 2015 -presents) * Dex Hamilton Alien Estomologist (February 18, 2012 – May 2, 2015) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (January 8, 2007 – May 12, 2013) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (September 27, 2010 – September 1, 2013) * Postman Pat (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010) * Rupert (January 8, 2007 – May 12, 2013) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (September 28, 2010 – August 18, 2013) * Sitting Ducks (January 8, 2007 – June 23, 2012; May 4, 2015) * Spliced (September 19, 2009 – October 24, 2009; September 28, 2010 – May 26, 2012; May 4, 2015 - presents) * Theodore Tugboat (January 8, 2007 – September 5, 2009) * VeggieTales (September 9, 2006 – September 5, 2009) Upcoming programming * Donkey Kong Country ''(January 2014!) * ''Rolie Polie Olie (January 2014!) * Zoboomafoo '' (January 2014!) * ''Dragon Tales (January 2014!) * The Care Bears (January 2014!) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (January 2014!) * Sonic Underground (January 2014!) * Super WHY! (January 2014!) * ReBoot (January 2014!) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (January 2014!) * Tom and Jerry Tales (January 2014!) * Thomas and Friends (January 2014!) * Sesame Street (January 2014!) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (January 2014!) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (January 2014!) * Dinosaur Train (January 2014!) * Garfield & Friends ''(January 2014!) * ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''(January 2014!) * ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(January 2014!) * The Amazing World of Gumball (January 2014!) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog (January 2014!) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (January 2014!) * Animaniacs (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) * TUGS (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) * Sonic X (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) * Naruto (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) * Salty's Lighthouse (January 2014!) * Shining Time Station (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) * The Chipmunks Goes to Movies (January 2014!) * Histeria! (January 2014! on Qubo Night Owl) =Jetix with January 2014! on Tonight!= =Qubo Saturday Morning with January 2014!= =The '90s Are All That with January 2014! on Tonight!= Qubo